The present invention relates generally to the field of account customization, and in particular to systems and methods for tailoring account characteristics to the needs of an individual consumer.
Various types of financial products are offered to consumers. Such financial products typically are designed to meet the needs of a broad cross-section of a given market. For example, investment accounts may be offered that include a particular type of equity products and offer dividend reinvestment. Further, such products may even offer a mechanism for transferring-funds to or from the investment account on a periodic basis. However, it is often an investor's responsibility to assure that the proper amount of funds is invested to meet a goal.
Alternatively, loan products are offered with set terms, rates and payments. Thus, a consumer obtains a loan with the most applicable terms, and proceeds to make payments on the loan until the principle amount is satisfied. In many cases, the terms of the loan can be tailored within some limit, but often not sufficient to meet the needs of an individual consumer.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for systems and methods capable of tailoring existing or “off the shelf” financial products to the needs of individual consumers.